


天上白玉京

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [1]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexualrelationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Chan算得是一个有天赋、也敢努力的男人。作为一个导演，他造了许多的光影之梦。在青春的尾巴上，在历尽半生后，他遇到了并不完美的Jacky……一个年轻他13岁的action star。这个人的存在，使Benny产生某种错觉。他竟觉得自己还能做梦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “天上白玉京，十二楼五城。仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。”

“因为在我看来，因为我对他所做的总是不够满意，这让他十分难受。”

Benny睁开眼睛的时候，觉得眼皮很紧。睡眠未救拯他，疲劳依旧，像系着无形的马匹，拖拽他的四肢，要生生撕裂这身体。  
左眼球有强烈的异物感。起床后对镜察看，没有发现什么，眼睛里红血丝很多，看着就浑浊。  
手机留言满屏。翻了翻，没有想看的，没有在等的，就只有丢下。  
他躺在湿热的空气里，追忆方才梦境。  
Benny记得，他梦见了Johnnie。

Johnnie To他一般叫做Jojo。大他6岁的发福阿伯，用这名字称呼，还是平添一种奇特的娇俏，恁般可人。  
是他爱过的人。是帮过他的人。现在是同行对手。多年前就是了……他记得Jojo接受新加坡的英文采访时讲过，是感觉跟他Benny Chan风格不合，刻意将他放飞赶走。他似很专业那样态度，在访问视频里款款而谈。  
他说：当初我觉得Chan生做这工作还不够成熟，所以拍完这片子后我们也分道扬镳了。  
他说的那片子叫天若有情，英文名叫做A Moment of Romance……一直以来，Benny都很想话这好似在说阿杜与他。  
浪漫就片时，桃李春风一杯酒。  
江湖夜雨，十年灯后，Benny Chan在湿热的香港空气里独自清醒来。周身被欲火焚烧，他已很久不想了，但此刻身体困苦、黏湿、紧绷。他双腿间紧而且硬，贲张如满弓，无法纾解。他蜷卧着，叹一口气，手在薄被间摸索……滑下去，握住那部分。  
他穿柔棉睡裤，是很旧的一件，裤带打的结早已松散，若不彻底滑脱他都从来不管。现在就占了地利人和，轻易能贴着肚皮探进手去。  
Benny把那根东西握住了。同时自觉是很尴尬，因为没有很鲜明的安慰感，自己的手与自己那玩意儿太熟捻了，同室操戈，缺乏一种交出掌控的恐惧与期待。握太紧会疼，松开又没有快意，动快些和慢些，舒服都不明显。  
他觉到身后夹缝里，一些血肉在收缩，像在吸吮一根已经捏扁的吸管，他的下半身陷入一种深处传来的瘙痒感。绝望的筋挛沿着腿筋蔓延，他听见自己的脚趾甲刮擦在床单上的声音。有点害怕，他实在担心棉布被划裂了，给这件事留下旁证。

Benny侧卧着，扭着头，把脸颊尽可能按进枕芯里。  
这是别人对他做过的，当时实是痛苦万分。他在枕头里呜咽说，呼吸气闷，心脏跳得很张狂，他的胸腔与喉咙都很疼。眼下却需要这样来唤起感觉，他的额角已出了许多汗，两腿并得很紧，那东西仍不肯就范，不愿意松懈。他和他的身体谈判破裂，无法媾和。这副身体已经别人征服过的，他征服不了了。  
他在稀薄的空气里张着口呼吸，口腔里有干渴压榨出的血腥气。他的身体已绷得好像一张弓，睡裤褪至腿弯处，他不得不伸手去按压摩擦其他的部位。  
他幻想着那是Jojo的手，从理智的角度设想，梦见他可能是对他呼告有性需求。可是Jojo的手指肥短，手心总是微微有点潮热，触感就像香港这个季节的空气似的……无论他逃到天涯海角，都会追上他的。  
Benny挣扎了一刻，终于放弃抵抗。他开始幻想Jacky的手了。在眼下的孤独中，他甚至不情愿去想Jacky的名字，此时却不得不幻想他的身体和双手。  
年轻紧实、富有力量的身体，皮肤密而有光。干燥温暖的双手，是故事里英雄的手，是小说中侠客的手。真的可以握剑！也愿意握住他的……  
Jacky也会拿手指侵犯他。这是有过的，时常这样：那人误以为是技巧的前戏，其实并未考虑过他的意愿和耐受力，只是一意孤行。  
Jacky爱他同迷恋一个年长的女人可能是差不多的，以为他始终都准备着接受的。他会在两人吃饭时就忽然说，“好想操你。走，跟我到床上去。”有时，现实点说，这好刺激。有时Benny觉得这跟畜生无异，不能纵容提倡。他们的爱是诚意的、理智的，他们应该要更讲究一点。  
但结果是相近的，基本最后都是他被捉住、半推半就。Jacky总是要负责点做前戏的，他脱下Benny裤子就会伸进手指开拓。Benny的接受度不很好，总是觉得疼，会让他们两个都很苦闷。  
Jacky不算高大，他的手指细白像个女生，指尖顶开收缩的肌肉时，又缺乏疼惜，强硬得像个恶霸。Benny恍惚着意识到，眼下只要模仿这恶霸的暴行，自己就能一瞬间高潮了。  
他委实是这样高潮了。

但射得不畅快，断断续续，延绵了挺长时间。他的整个身体都湿湿黏黏，与织物接触时有不洁净的感觉。  
Benny觉到自己满手都是自己的体液。竟不敢多看，他爬起来，踢掉裤子，光脚撞进浴室里去拧龙头。洗个澡显然会让他再世为人。眼下他的指望全是这个了。  
水声中他听不到电话震动。他等的电话终究是来了，Jacky Wu，那人总是这样子，发一条微信，不等人有回复时间，就打来电话，催逼一个回答。若电话一连来几个都不接，他就要生气了。  
仿佛长不大的幼儿那样致气，也要人耐下心思来哄劝。当然Benny很少会怪他。  
此时他错过这电话，日后必是要受惩罚。他吃Jacky这一套，偶尔也渴望被他惩罚。他们的关系是纠结的、错乱的，可是如此刺激甜美。  
这是一个独夫的生命之光。他如荒草中的向日葵，忍不住要抬起脸儿去追。  
在把自己浸入温水中时，Benny Chan舒服地叹着气。他松弛在水里、闭上眼睛。只是阖眼的动作，不像一个老人，却仍似少年一样紧张，还会颤动睫毛与眼皮。  
睡眠不好，他在水中入梦，又短短地睡了一觉。后来他对Jacky说，我梦见你了。  
他没有说Jojo的那部分。不算是谎话吧，他把再也没人关心的部分隐瞒掉。如电影叙事，有伏笔也有留白，剪辑时还要取舍分割……生命中的爱，谁也没办法完整地一镜到底、一刀不剪、一路走来。


	2. Chapter 2

下午三点多，天气极好时，茶座咖啡厅位置可以看海。但是，“西贡嘅海都系冇镜头度拍得靓。”

Benny Chan掉转脸，这才把目光收回到眼前的咖啡上来。这片海有他太多回忆，连同这个雅座都渐成他的专属。在十分熟悉的地方，做平静安全的事情，让他愉快。可能而今这每周一次、与Dennis Law的约谈也可算进这一类。只是这件事，若与他人直面言说，定会给他招惹来不必要的是非，此时仍须当做秘会来对待。  
Dennis Law不喜欢坐他的对面，很多时候是坐在侧边，使面孔直对着大海，而不必笔直对人。他是Johnnie To过去的老板，自己也导过几套片，是科班出身的导演。  
这就是唯一的交集了。以往见过几次，阿To介绍认识，Law生也很热忱，表示有机会要合作。有回是直接将他堵在首映礼的舞台上合影，肩并肩站立过。在镜头前，为示好，搂了他的腰。  
如今重新搭上线，是有意外的成分在。头一次约在西贡的时候，Benny对着碧海蓝天说给他知道：“我真系好憎你当年押我孭上嗰只手。”  
Law生就笑。他不知怎样答话的时候兀自便笑，你光听他笑声、看他笑的样子，一般也无法判断他的心思。其实他旁的头衔是很犀利的，当铺大王小公子、地产公司掌门人，名头在报章的地产与金融板块常年霸版，文娱这半边，反而很少见。偶尔几百字通稿，若不是狗仔偷拍调戏，就是花钱买咗，昭示给Johnnie To看看：他仲未死，一颗电影心也未死。  
Law生后来说过：若不喜欢，要当即大声拒绝，否则难免招致他人不必要的误会。  
说这种话时又不是在说当年的话题，使得Chan生也不可确定，他是在说以手挽住自己腰背合影的旧事。他不好旧事重提，就也是笑。眼下Benny不知怎样答话的时候，也会兀自发笑，但他的笑是挤出来的，是喷出来的，往往先是“噗”的一声，显得欲盖弥彰。他除却笑，就是抠自己的手指，以纾解紧张。  
Law生现下已不再是To生的老板，两人分家很久，早已反目成仇。论金融场上翻云覆雨的手段，他比任一个电影人都厉害得多。他做这个老板，是以低价买入阿To自创的上市电影公司决定量的股票，强行合并合作。五年经营后再分家时，To生花了十倍高价才从他那里赎得身出来。仅此也只是赎出了公司的注册部分，上市部分完全留给了阿Law。  
赔本买卖。阿To最不喜欢做的。Benny说，他那个人连子弹都要算着打，你却卸胳膊卸腿活割他的肉，他能不恨你吗？  
Law生听了也就只是笑。或许又因他不知怎么回答才好。

重新搭上线因为都有逛社交媒体。  
有日里Benny看见Law生发公示帖议论自己。倒是还算很客气，聊了聊他的出身。也没有几多轻蔑，不过是称他作Office Boy，又提到他与阿To作场记时的辛苦事。  
说他刚入行时，除却加班，都有帮前辈买下午茶、收拾书报、点烟、泡咖啡、甚至肯收拾衣衫拿去洗的。  
这些事他混迹影视圈这么多年从未同哪个娱记讲过，于是立刻猜到是To生话畀Law生知。  
跟西贡海景一样，都是陈年往事。  
心下难免有些凄凉，又不好对号入座，贴脸上去反驳。  
暗自想，见得到Dennis Law的话，总是要问问他为何说这个。  
才作此想，就有机会。共同朋友做的一套片首映，分请了他们两边。原本有些当年的不愉快，他是不愿同Law生坐埋，现在想起真的想一道说两句话，首映后就也去赴宴。  
坐下后离得近，便找机会开口，想好了头一句就说：我喺微博睇你讲喇，你呢排喺写剧本？  
想得是很好的，头一句话不好掐重点，最好是要绕着说。只微微提一提，我看过你的微博了。说在写剧本的后一条，明明就是在说我。  
然而并没这样重开话题。Law生跟人换了位子，直接同他坐埋一齐。劈头盖脸头一句：“你点瘦到咁？佢对你唔好吗？”  
断乎不像是五年没有对面讲过半个字的人。阿Law似个老友，仿佛昨日还煲咗电话粥。  
而且他句子里不指名说的那个，是Jacky。话语口气平和，没有苛责也没好奇成分。Dennis Law，也是痴肥臃肿了，不复从前模样。他看着是随时都要叹气、摇头、走开去的。  
Benny尴尬已极，摇摇头小声说：啱啱结婚啦……好好嘅事，我都好为佢开心。呢度唔系讲嘢嘅地方，求唔好讲啦。  
Law生点点头，在桌面下递过电话。意思很明确，留一个能联系到的号码。  
他的态度还是那样，一旦决定了，就不喜欢被人拒绝。要下决定前则必踟蹰很久……做生意做人都是保守派。Benny看看他，看着他灰黄的面目……身体垮掉许多，是很明显的。以前他想做的那事，如今肯定也不会再想了。  
他们都老了。

这号码便还是留了。隔日收到阿Law简讯，比较客气，说要学新人论坛的小朋友，愿意在安逸环境下，讨论电影相关的任何事。  
但约一见。由Chan生自己决定时间地点，食饭、饮茶，都可以的。Law生特别讲了健康下降，说最好不饮酒。  
这点是同当年不一样了，Benny暗想，这才是江湖往来的态度。什么事都在变，Law生变化尤其大。  
他自己就在焦躁绝望中，为什么偏不肯跟着变变呢？

初次开始见面，都是约在西贡这里。茶餐厅老板也熟，可以电话预约位置，还可以替他们保密。  
Benny自知这是自己年轻时最喜欢的一片海，是与彼时最心爱的人一起看过的风景。可是又能怎样呢？他又不同Dennis说这些的。  
他与阿Law只谈电影。  
有时从专业角度聊，谈手法、谈发展前景、谈电影工业。有时候就谈谈故事情节，阿Law话这个就很主观，过去Benny都想不到他会挥动双手说这样的话：“日边！拍得好谮啊！完全睇唔落去！”  
他也没想过自己会因为手舞足蹈的Dennis Law而开怀大笑。  
本来只说约见一面，后来每周末都见一见，在同一个地方，说不同的电影。Law生总爱坐在他手边位置，面朝大海，不喜欢对面。  
很多次Benny思忖，呢一定系因为当年唔开心，而家都唔想睇住我眼目交流。都好嘅，唔系都觉得尴尬。  
也偶然有一回，Law生拿黄糖罐时犯懒，不愿意站起来，就伸手从Benny捏着小勺的手背擦过去。一点点的skin contact，意外罢了。  
后来他一直往黑色浊水里加黄糖，沙沙地倒，面上含笑，傻兮兮没一点老板样子。眼皮本来就浮肿，这时简直眯成了一条深陷的细缝。  
“我刚睇过一部片。”他忽然说，完全不顾他的咖啡已甜得不能入口。  
他说：“系黑泽明嘅遗作，听讲有台湾版，我睇嘅系美国版。讲两个鸡……喺绝望无止尽嘅生活中互相帮扶。一个鸡救助并钟意咗一位避难嚟嘅后生武士，武士喺度过自己嘅危难后，放弃咗嗰个鸡，娶咗一个二等将军嘅女。”  
Benny翘起腿，两腿紧紧压在一起。他捏紧拳头，左手的食指甲开始抠起自己的大拇指死皮。完全是无意识的。  
阿Law想起他是习惯这样，把一条大腿紧紧压在另一条上，夹得很紧——Johnnie To笑着论说过，他说Benny Chan：“你注意睇，佢两脚一直都夹到好紧。”  
“系黑泽明嘅遗作。”Benny抠着手指，喃喃重复说，“系佢遗作。”  
阿Law点头道：“剧本系佢写嘅。”  
Benny即也点点头，继续抠着手指，道：“讲咗两个鸡嘅友情。后生武士要结婚……后生武士唔同鸡喺埋一齐。我好似都睇过嘅。”  
他说到这里，停下来，饮口咖啡，总算不再抠手指。  
“结果好似系两个鸡一齐睇大海？”他说着，又是“噗”地喷出一声笑来。


	3. Chapter 3

Benny Chan讲过：“所谓三岔口，就是要选一条合适的路去演绎人生。”

他话世人都要面对迷惘与选择。若在这样的岔口上，人们将如何选择？  
话说得有点早，那时便隐约知道早晚需面临什么选择的。可还是看不穿，不知抉择时时都在做着。  
这是他讲自己那套叫做三岔口的片。Jacky听了便吐槽他，说明明影片叫三岔口，你还当真是经历人生三岔口，摸黑行路一场局，摆你上台全没理。所以你们做大导演嘛就是一定要拔高讲人生的，云里雾里，上当啊受骗的都是梦中人。  
Benny心里想我跟你才叫没处说理。那时候正被他拿在手上，不好逆着他来，口是心非敷衍：你话系咩就系咩啦……  
态度不真诚，立刻遭惩处，Jacky挺动腰腹，手指抓捏在他的屁股上，揉着软肉往两边拉扯。挺粗暴的。这是两天来第二次，这家伙让他生出自己会被撕开的恐怖感觉。他能感觉到不属于自己的血肉正在身体里野蛮翻搅，往纵深处死命地挤迫、探掘。  
他大叫起来，声音乱七八糟的，怕的时候疼的时候，就像女人尖叫。刚开始做的几分钟，他无法集中心神，一想到自己的身体没有那么好、面貌并不美丽，就开始怕了，怕自己姿态难看、肚子上赘肉太多、体毛没有除尽……不讨那人欢喜，不能让他真的快乐。他怕Jacky现在做的都是敷衍罢了，毕竟是个演员。  
因此初时就连叫床的声音都要拿住，编排得很细……对，他初时是捏着嗓子叫的，音尾拖沓、黏腻，要营造一种享乐主义的慵懒氛围。是好像演戏，都是假戏，可是这样也就不必费心入戏，就像同Daniel要好，玩一玩各取所需。  
他离当初独爱Jojo的那个华弟已经走得很远，如今玩乐都是一夕间的交道浮于表面。与Daniel在一起时，是“男人间互相帮手的事情”，用工具互相做过，没有实质性的肉体接触。是怕麻烦。任何事，他总怕瘾头太大，更怕陷的太深。  
那时候也知道叫一叫的，阿Dan都喜欢说他发姣时声音真骚。他排斥这份形容，却又暗自得意。

可是用在Jacky身上毫无意义。他不懂这些，真的不懂也不在意。他总能把Benny捅得头晕目眩，发疯似的尖叫、乱叫，失控求饶。  
他自得于此，也不听人求饶。  
像被老女人宠坏了的小男孩，他从脱衣服开始，就显得自信又自恋。按说他的身体不是最好看的……自幼苦练而成的武术运动员的身体，大抵不很修长，他算其中很好的一个。然而不似Daniel吃蛋白粉做器械练成的肌肉那么标致，Jacky的腰腹看起来较柔软，没有特别鲜明的肉块分割。  
他自己脱，就吩咐Benny也脱了。真正是“吩咐”，他下命令一样说：“脱衣服呀？还是你喜欢穿着来？……不要啦，脱掉啦。等会儿我拿肚皮跟你蹭滑滑。”说着说着自己就笑了，一脸孩子气的淫邪，仿佛是已预想了两人皮肤相贴的舒坦感觉。后来他真的靠上来蹭，搂住他的脖子蹭，湿漉漉地跟他接吻。  
老实说吻技实在不怎么样，发出的声音如空气爆鸣，啪嗒啪嗒让人尴尬。而且他不知如何利用呼吸的节奏，把握好挑逗的间隙，弄得他俩都有点喘不上气。分开嘴唇时，他那下巴上都是自己的口水，拿手背擦一擦，就湿了手背。  
Benny忽然竟觉这很可爱：他似被一头不甚聪明的小型猛兽狠狠舔过了。Jacky抽烟，唾沫有烟鬼特有的淡酸味。他的呼吸、他的身形、他的脾气……比阿Dan更接近Jojo太多。然而这没什么实效，忽然想起Johnnie To不会让他感觉很好。  
这小北佬低下头，直白无疑地看着他的那根东西说：你怎么都没硬呢？我已经硬很久了。  
他那结实双腿间，驾着Chan生未曾设想过的一门巨炮。令人惊奇的大小。他自己也知道，便得意挺腰，让那东西昂首点一点头，与Benny Chan打个熟人招呼。  
“很厉害吧？老子练过啊～！”半大孩子，他简直厚颜无耻。他说，“别光看啊，上手啊。难道你不想摸摸它吗？”  
他还说：“导演，你都没硬怎么插我呢？要不还是我干你吧。”

后来Jacky自谓是第一次。  
Benny拿手捂自己的脸。因为觉得Jacky肯定是不要脸，所以捂住自己的脸就足够了。  
他捂起脸说：“你真系唔要脸呀，点可能系第一次。”  
Jacky一只手夹着烟，一只手伸过来捉他胸口。居然是捏着他没有锻炼过、微有点肥凸的胸前软肉乱揉，口中满不在乎地强辩说：“我短信都同你讲过了呀，跟男人又没有搞过。这干嘛骗你？过去有Gay友追我，都偷偷替我洗内裤……我也没答应。跟你还是第一次，就是被你吃了我处男。”  
Benny之前被他弄得两腿都直发抖，射精射到那玩意儿发酸发麻，连带着腰都酸得厉害。自觉是要被他操到失禁，灵魂全出了窍，到现在为止，身体都还僵持着被干开了的状态。毕竟是肉长的，一时括约肌充血，几乎失去收缩的功能。  
心里说运动员不是吃干饭的，力气大耐力好，下一回绝不可以这么放纵，怎样都不可以再有第二回。他是打定了主意痛定思痛，所以去掰开Jacky揉摸自己的那只手。抓住了抓在手里，才发现他这个左手其实少一截指头：右手同个位置是粉粉嫩嫩的一截拇指，左手这里就秃秃的一点活肉。  
Benny迟疑了一下，觉得这种事Jacky不可能是不在意的，他这么骄傲。还是不问的好。这个小他13岁的年轻人……体育运动员、全国武术冠军，好像有用不完的精力，一旦发动起来简直可以化身人形永动机……他当然很骄傲，他值得骄傲的。  
那就没有问了，他松开手，Jacky抽回去就又开始揉。口中喃喃的，夸他的胸好，手感好，弹性好，揉起来怪过瘾的。  
揉就算了，还凑近他耳畔小声调情：“刚才你叫得真是好听。”  
Benny歪过身子找矿泉水喝，压着嗓门没好气：唔好再讲啦。叫床吖嘛，边个唔识嘅。  
Jacky不识趣，揉得他一个劲缩，渐渐下半身那里，又有点麻麻痒痒的起意。他嘎嘎地发笑，拿不怎么标准的粤语，学Benny方才的呼告：“太深咗、入得太深啦……唔好呀，我好惊呀！”他笑到整个人都挂在Benny身上了，胡说道，就喜欢听你叫。我这么厉害，就是要日得你乱叫的。  
说着，忽又装模作样，亲他的脸。  
“我真的中意你啊，Benny大导演。你这是什么表情？不要不信……”他天真又邪恶地伸出舌头来，在他的颧骨上轻舔，“……不要摸眼镜啦！今晚都用不着。我给你扔——掉！我们再来……”


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel说过，Benny堪为中国的马丁斯科塞斯，自己愿意做他的劳勃蒂尼洛，“要被他拍一辈子。”  
约莫三五年后，他接受采访，说与他合作中的另一位导演Derek Yee，“我跟Yee生，是列奥纳迪卡普里奥与马丁斯科塞斯的关系。”  
他的马丁斯科塞斯是可以变的，他自己也是可以变的，不变的是，他相信他的马丁斯科塞斯一定会与他惺惺相惜，把他拍得好靓。

当他还梦想是Benny Chan的劳勃蒂尼洛时，虽然未有与姓Chan的马丁斯科塞斯在地下电影上列席展映，或者于朋友牵头的私人酒会上一见如故。但是几次合作过后，确然一同维持过一段时间男人间互助互利的友谊。  
这段关系是奇特的，他们谁也不拥有谁，甚至谁也不爱谁。说到身体契合度，也并不算好，只能到达看见对方身体，不产生讨厌的感觉，想情欲勃发，就需要强行挑逗。可是有一桩好处，他们彼此都健康、强壮、精力充沛，身体的状态很好，也没有异常气味。  
只做weekend lover当然好，何况都是圈内同行，嘴巴严舌头短，才做得伙伴。  
论及办事，两下都认真得力，又有心思冒险。这段短暂关系里，阿Dan是毫无质疑的主角，他话Benny是好的学生。后来Benny也想明白，那时Daniel就希望再进一步，让自己不只做个好的“学生”。  
他们有过的这一段关系，走得很近，却不频繁，长逾五年的光阴，从认识、试探到共用一张床，就已走掉大半。拿阿Dan的话说，他俩“各自都有对家嘅咁责任，玩感情？太唔成熟咗。”  
他说他不希望做任何人的sexual partner，他认为这种没有实质性性交的关系是physiological partner。性是生理需要的一部分，就像你需要吃饭。第一次做过以后，Daniel安慰Benny说，固然两个大男人不需要天天给对方喂食，可是真的喂了，也不算什么要紧的事。他说：“我哋系用匙更抔咗嘢食送去对方嘅嘴入面，帮助食落去啫。”  
简单点讲，他们拿工具干过对方，愉悦了身体。就像彼此用匙羹喂饭。

Benny到后来都很不愿意再提这一段。  
Jacky终于知晓，则是在他精神状态很差的一个阶段，难免要发脾气，就迫问过几次。Benny起初根本不想解释，然而不忍心，还是作了解释。  
他很绝望地回忆说，他自欺欺人，与阿Dan玩，还自信只是玩嘢，没情分的。Daniel本来想做点别的，第一次看他很紧张瑟缩，就说愿意用嘴巴帮他兴奋起来，他吓得浑身发抖，当即拒绝了，宁可用硬一些、冰冷些的电机小玩具，从后面来获取刺激。  
Jacky评价说他虚伪。“你身上哪处我还没舔过？”关于这种假模假样的忠贞和矜持，他历来是不信的。在他的视角，Benny的身体驯熟乖顺，是易于征服的，哪可能拒绝阿Dan这种靓仔赤裸裸的挑逗。他悲愤于自己被人欺骗，在差不多一两年的时间，他提到这件事都眼含热泪、捏爆老拳，忿忿宛如妻子出轨遭人亵玩的妒夫。  
他完全不记得自己才是后来居上者，只怒不可遏追问说：“既然互利互惠，怎么还是分手了？就因为我比按摩棒好用吗？”  
他太天真了。剥离了感情，Benny的心思虚悬在因爱而生忧怖的他们之上。Jacky永不会明白阿Dan想对我做什么，他的脑袋纯净得像个刚换过水的金鱼缸——他思忖着，这就是为什么我同Daniel彻底散了伙，而家却与他绑在一起的缘故。  
至于最后发生的那件事，他是打定了主意不说。

最后一次赴Daniel的约会是在他从北京见过Jacky回来以后。返港即完成片子杀青，杀青庆祝会上阿Dan便毫不避人地与他讲，活动结束后要不要一起happy。就似约他一道再去兰桂坊喝翻通宵，真就只是这样程度的友情罢了。  
事实上兰桂坊他却不敢去，因为怕被人偷拍。阿Dan的家里就要好些，他们在跑马地同个社区置有物业。这不是巧合，Daniel刚在香港扎下脚，就高额贷款买了这间屋。他是专挑在影视圈老制作人结伙买楼的社区置业，初来乍到的几年，背贷款背得要喘不过气，仍每日坚持晨跑，以期结识邻居，开拓际遇。  
他少年时就想做打星，去北京的武术队拜过师学过艺，固然不了了之，讲辈分Jacky还算他的亲师叔。Benny评价他是个亦正亦邪的人，世人评价说只有Chan生镜头下的阿Dan最为轻狂动人。阿Dan自己说他的理想其实是想做艺术家。  
大部分时候他是理性的，轻狂自然有，并非是镜头所激发。他毕竟年轻！他比Jacky实际还要年少两岁。诚然是他在关键时刻的理性让Benny欣赏他信任他，并奔赴他的邀约。  
进门脱鞋时已开门见山，Benny自陈去北京见过Jacky了。  
他没有继续往下讲，也无必要。近一年来他都收到Jacky的简讯，在手机屏幕键盘上互相挑逗调情。日夜擦枪哪有不走火的道理。他不讲Daniel也不问，在脱他衬衫的时候，竟跟他拉家常，说自己新交的女朋友，与Benny刚出生的小儿子。  
当时未觉有什么问题，事后想起来贴脊背的发凉。跟太理智的人玩在一起，就好像用刀锋割自己的皮肉取乐，不觉得疼痛，是因刀太快心太冷。事后血冒出来，都发现仍是会疼。  
裸袒相见后，阿Dan即问他有未试过sadomasochism game。  
Benny是愣住了，不是特别意外——Dan不是头一次这么问。他问的时候，双手捧着Benny的脸。Chan生低下头，看到阿Dan的身体竟起了一点反应。他是微微有点硬。他们互相看身体看过很多次，都勾不起欲念。他陡然意识到，是可以玩这游戏，让阿Dan对自己兴奋。  
我不想穿上皮革，那种怪怪的。Benny说。他问阿Dan：“你就咁想要鞭打我？或者你其实钟意畀我打？我唔打人嘅。”  
这不是打人和被打而已……阿Dan突然抱住他。他缩了一下，还是站住了。与阿Dan的身体零距离接触让他有些怪异的不适感。可能是因为他的身体还记得Jacky的皮肉贴上的热度。

一起睡了两天，Jacky把自己那简直无穷的精力都抛洒在他的身体上，说是一夜风流，不如说根本像土匪勒索，要把他榨干为止。最初能做就好，一回生二回熟之后，他又提无理要求，要不带套。  
说白了就是要射进去，沾染他的身体。这是不容Benny不同意的，他说到便做。  
Benny之前从未同意过，甚至阿To都知道不能这样，因为难以清理。他和Jojo发生关系的环境总是不太好，清理是大问题……偶尔犯忌，做未曾有过的事，让他很紧张。他注意到Jacky死死抱着他，嘴唇贴在他的肩胛，两副身体紧贴契合，是再也不能分割的了。他的肠子早被蹂躏到松弛，被精液濡湿，其实并没有特别明显的感觉，不知何时，这件之前他连想都不敢想的大事就完成了。  
他闭着眼睛，想仔细体会，除了酸痛麻涨之外，这身体还吸收到了什么……他感觉到有一个湿漉漉的小兽的鼻子在他的骨节上厮磨。  
“你真好……你真好。”Jacky揉搓着他的皮肉，十分动情。他像个真正的爱人那样吻住Benny的后颈。  
“你对我特别好。”毫无理性，他忘我地断言道。  
——是了，Benny想起来，会答应赴Daniel的约会，正是因为他想忘了这些。  
必须是一夜风流，他不期待天长地久。很多年以前，他拍过一个片子，叫做天长地久。这是他与Jojo平生最后一次合作的作品。现在，大家普遍记得这片子是“天若有情2”，而已。  
天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。  
绝不可能再来了……那些好时光。他是不可能再掉进兔子洞。

“……肉体折磨只是一种媒介……这是统治与服从的关系……”  
Benny缓过神来，他意识到，阿Dan还在述说。他还在诱惑自己呢。  
谁统治？谁服从？Benny问，公事公办态度。  
“你未试过，我可以先做主人。然后，或者跟住落嚟，你永远都系我主人。”Daniel说。他凑上来，可能是想接个吻。  
呢個唔符合Displine嘅意念吖？Benny冷淡地说，“直头开始就好啦。”  
他把阿Dan推开了。


	5. Chapter 5

Benny在他的每一部电影里都要讲英雄故事，但英雄的定义，每回他都自陈“重新在想”。  
他曾在电影里安排很有争议的情节，让公认的英雄人物为了救他的兄弟们，在大银幕上，在公众的面前屈膝下跪。  
他说：“他为了他的兄弟，跪下有什么不可。一个人能够把他的尊严放下，把他的自尊放下，他已经是一个英雄。”

这是他人生中一个很特别的阶段，他作为新人导演的锋芒渐敛，作为前辈电影人的根基未固。而他作为Daniel周末情人的浪荡生活戛然终结，他和Jacky也不过刚刚跨过那道“看不见的红线”。  
此时他且认为，做英雄不拘面子，可以为情放下自尊。遗憾的是，这桩事情他自己就做不到。  
Benny Chan从来没把自己当做一个英雄，说来说去，他定位自己，终究是呼唤英雄的那个人。  
他说自己与阿Dan一起玩，实在是寂寞太久，自控力下降，有一段时间，觉得可以拿肉体快乐填补所有空白。这个说法，Jacky是认同的。大家都是在空落落虚悬的人生里互相利诱，相交初始，情感薄弱宛若悬丝……谁也不好说谁。  
而他又说散伙的主要原因是相性不好，“我们不合适的”。他说对于图个乐子这种目的来说，这已经是致命伤。  
这个说法Jacky则是从来都没接受过。他这个人相当一根筋，同床做爱，若不能把情人干到两眼发花爬不起来，就觉得自己作为男人中的男人、硬汉中的硬汉，委实很没有面子。他能相信的说辞，是Benny在他的挞伐之下涕泪交流捂着脸说的，“阿Dan不能满足我”——其他一概不信。  
Benny的身心，从小被温馨宽容的环境喂养，他的肉体自然毋庸置疑地倒向了享乐主义。如他这类人，意志力向来不太强，情人要逼迫，只需插深一些，戳在软肉间粗暴晃动几下，他就很不从实地招了。对方要听什么，他就能说什么。话虽可能有假，眼泪就全都是真的。  
人到中年的时候，少年的生涩与道德原则，统统如潮水从这身体上褪尽了，与其说是沧桑历遍，不如说是熬至烂熟了。在那些深黑浓稠的夜晚，Benny愈发惶恐地意识到，愈是轻松没压力的日子里，他愈多需要身边有人，需要不可控的、有力的手，抚摸在他不情愿自己去搓揉、满足的位置。  
Daniel说他会爱上这种感觉：交出对自身的掌控权。他会需要一个主人，能让他舒服，也能让他疼。这一切都是不受他控制的，未知所以刺激来得也真实。他会觉得轻松，当他愿意跪下表示服从，如果他愿意服从……  
但他宁可被惩罚也不愿对任何人清晰地表示服从。他不是英雄……也做不成奴隶。

本来，阿Dan表现得很专业。  
那天的游戏刚开始时，Benny认为不会出什么问题。大家都是体面人，隔天双双穿戴整齐，一定也是要面见更多体面人的。他们刚刚合作完成自己人生中最得意的两部电影，珠联璧合，肯定不能脸孔带着鞭痕去迎接媒体镜头。  
因此他肯让阿Dan捆上他，背剪双手，还在接受范围。他说他的韧带不好，毕竟不是练家子，希望不要扯到真个觉得痛。  
Daniel一开始都是答应的，捆他的时候还亲他的脸。他亲在Jacky亲过的位置，但感觉很不同，Jacky的嘴唇滚烫，阿Dan就湿冷。这个冷的、蛇一样的湿吻过后，他拿掉Benny的眼镜，蒙上他的眼睛，然后为他套上皮质的项圈。  
Benny干脆地甩了甩头颅拒绝。他说他不想戴项圈，因为无论勒得紧不紧，都可能留下衬衣领口遮不住的印痕。  
Daniel没有强求，他松开项圈，手掌从背后探来，重重推在Benny光裸的、丰满的肩背上。  
跪低，他说，你知唔知应该点称呼我呀？  
一道凄厉的白光炸亮在Benny的脑际。他的眼睛被禁锢在黑暗里，但他记得看过的东西，他想起Jacky残缺的手指，忽然就浮现眼前。那圆圆的、小小的指头，顶端有永远粉红的仿佛新生的血肉。他想起那干燥的、不完美的指头划过自己肩背的感觉。温暖又缓慢，舒服得让他牙根发酸，连尾椎都觉要打颤。  
“你知不知道应该怎样称呼我？”一个声音，憨直天真，在他的脑后娓娓叙述着……特别的声线，早过了年纪，还像个变声未完全的青葱少年。  
是痴傻的情话，Jacky他这样说着：“我们已经是这种关系了，按说……你是不是应该叫声我‘老公’？不肯也没事儿，叫哥也行……以后我照顾你呀……别怕，就算你真老了，我也照顾你……像外面路边买菜的老头老太，我搀着你走，白头偕老多好啊……哦对了，你的头已经开始白了，只差我了。”

Benny听见自己的牙齿发出“咯咯”的敲击声。他不确定自己是不是在发抖，可是这个声音似乎越来越响了，干扰着他集中精神，让他无法继续与Daniel这样做下去了。  
不行了。  
他陡然叫道：“我今日唔舒服！我哋改一日再……”  
后来他承认他是怂了，认得倒是坦荡荡。只是阿Dan没有由着他认怂，不等他有准备就打了他。因为打在腰臀位置，衣服易遮，没有造成太多困扰。  
他原想只是认怂，还能被解放开来，穿上衣服对面喝两杯酒，做回文明人。挨了打以后，他是真的受了惊吓。他小的时候父兄阿姊无不宠爱谦让他，从来没有打过他，后来即便Jojo脾气差，也没有对他实质性动过手。此番吃鞭子，是他平生的第一次，再多心理准备都不成，顿时惊骇不能自持，眼泪一下就飙了出来，浸湿蒙眼布。他立刻开始告饶了。  
阿Dan是不听的。直至过了多年，Benny都想不通，此人究竟是真的对性有特别的渴望，还是对虐待有偏好。他下手非常连贯而且重，绝非撩拨一下微有刺痛就稳住节奏的撩拨好手。Benny的求饶在他打了十几下以后变成哭叫，他怂到了极点，直接躺倒缩成一团哭哭闹闹地骂道，若阿Dan再唔停手，自己咩都做得出嚟，以后都冇再合作，大家朋友都冇得做。  
在地毯上滚了几分钟后，他意识到自己拢共只挨了那么十几下。说很疼，好像仔细感受过，也并不比一屁股摔在地上疼太多倍……伤皮不伤骨，他的皮肤上火辣辣的，痛觉未入骨髓。  
他的脸贴在地毯的绒毛上，蒙眼布松动了，因此眼前略微有一些光。他感觉到阿Dan把又湿又冷的一双手按在自己发烫受苦的屁股上，抓着皮肉往两边分开。他拿了一样形状熟悉、温度炽热的东西磨蹭在其间。  
而且显然是没有橡胶质感保护的。  
“叫我。”阿Dan说，“叫我‘主人’。”  
不夸张说，Benny的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。他发出比挨打时还要凄厉的咆哮。他嚷道：“唔得啊！唔停手我杀咗你！”  
这一句绝不是奴隶对待主人的态度。阿Dan霍然拽掉Benny脸上的布，与他怒目相对。后来他说，Benny你那时眼神好凶的，我真以为你要恨我，会杀了我，我就停了。  
Benny Chan当时未作解释。多年后他在Jacky身前痛哭，像个不肯长大的孩子，污糟糟地擦着眼泪倾诉委屈，说“你仲想听咩？我觉得佢好可怕，揽住我从来冇硬起过，狠狠打过我之后，就硬到好似钢管喇。”  
Jacky当然不接受。他咬牙切齿：“你们两个变态！”  
Benny愣一愣，破涕为笑，用一种奇怪的声调，小声嘟哝道：你呷醋啦。

这个故事里，他略过没同Jacky诉说的部分，包括两个方面。  
一方面，他从那一刻开始，更加明确了一件事：他的世界必须由他自己做主，这意识从他幼年时便已经形成。交出自我、放下自尊……蒙起眼睛来，把肉体、精神、安全、信任全部交给某一个可以为自己做主的人？……像奴隶，交付自己给主人？  
——对不住，欠奉。  
另一方面，后来阿Dan也怂了，安慰他，解开他，于是两人都有点尴尬。阿Dan仍是兴奋的，就哄他说，自己很需要泄火，他俩能不能真的来一次？  
阿Dan说自己愿意戴套，或者被他Chan生干也可以。怎样都可以，用工具也可以，都可以。  
Benny确实觉得他是故意示弱。他吃过亏后，已不再信任阿Dan如初。他说用工具熟门熟路，还是这样好。  
这一天是不愉快的，他们的约会终结在他开车送阿Dan去自己熟悉的私人医生那边就诊。此事他不会跟任何人说，倒不是为了自己，而是为了答应过阿Dan。  
他放进去的东西被他一次捅得太深，肠道收缩后，不就诊拿不出来。  
还用说吗？真正是个意外。


End file.
